A Sweet Day For Lelouch and C C
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. finally get a chance to properly thank each other.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge started dancing on the couch. He slipped and fell to the ground. The couch cushions fell down too.

C. C. said, "No offense Lelouch, but can't you ever be normal?"

Lelouch replied, "I'm afraid that I couldn't do such a thing. It's one of my life goals to be as weird as humanly possible. I have a feeling that you're going to make a comment about me being a total weirdo."

C. C. responded, "No, it's getting harder to make fun of you."

Lelouch stood around with his hands on his hips while asking, "Do you finally admit that I'm flawless? After all, if you can't think of anything about me to make fun of you, it probably means you've realized my perfection."

C. C. laughed and said, "Yeah right. There's hundreds of things about you that I could make fun of."

Lelouch got a little offended while saying, "It seems like your compliment about it getting harder to make fun of me was in vain."

C. C. replied, "That's not true. I'm serious about me not being able to make fun of me."

Lelouch felt amused by how C. C. was wording herself while saying, "You're not exactly proving that by saying that there's hundreds of things about me that are worth making fun of."

C. C. replied, "I could roast you with a long comedy show about your problems. However, I feel like I can't."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "The more I love you, the more harder it gets to mock your flaws."

Lelouch replied, "I'm glad to hear that. It seems like my kindness and charm has inspired you to lighten up."

C. C. mostly agreed with Lelouch, but she didn't want to admit it. She said, "You've helped me in some ways."

Lelouch could tell that C. C. was exaggerating so he said, "I think I helped you more than that."

C. C. sighed and replied, "You never miss a chance for your ego to shine out, but you're accurate. You made my life of terror become something enjoyable and special. I may not be fond of your big ego or your dancing antics, but I adore you."

Lelouch said, "Thank you. That means a lot to me. You're the only person I know that's cooler than me."

C. C. was shocked, because she was used to Lelouch calling himself the coolest, most charming, and excellent person in recent history. She was flattered by Lelouch's words so she kissed him. Lelouch started blushing. He hadn't blushed so hard before so he grabbed a couch cushion and used it to cover his face.

C. C. smiled and said, "You aren't fooling me Lelouch."

Lelouch talked to C. C. while having a couch cushion over his face. He asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "You're trying to use the couch cushion to cover up your blush."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "That's not true. My face was cold so I'm using this cuhion to warm it up."

C. C. said, "Your lies are so adorably weird."

Lelouch replied, "I've never been called adorably weird. You're the same thing."

C. C. said, "Aww, what a cute thing to say."

Lelouch replied, "That's a weird thing to say."

C. C. said, "Take the couch cushion off your face."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." He took it off, but his face was still a little red from blushing.

C. C. said, "Your face looks so precious."

Lelouch replied, "No it doesn't. It looks like expired batteries that wouldn't fit in bookcases."

C. C. was confused so she asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "I was looking around at things in our living room and used them to form a random sentence."

C. C. replied, "That's weird."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of weirdness."

C. C. cutely smiled at Lelouch. Lelouch had gone a whole day without suggesting any immature plans so he and C. C. were getting along better than that. She didn't want this pleasant time to end. In fact, she wanted to make it better. She said, "Um, Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. said, "This may sound like a weird thing to say, but I'm really enjoying this time with you."

Lelouch casually replied, "All we're doing is talking. It's not like we're going on a pirate ship, breaking the Principal's car, arguing with Suzaku, or breaking a museum apart."

C. C. said, "That's true. This may make me sound boring, but this pleasant time with you is more fun for me than all of that stuff combined."

Lelouch asked, "Really?"

C. C. said, "I often have to give you a hard time, because of your stupid plans."

Lelouch replied, "Hey."

C. C. said, "I want you to know that even though I think you act very boastful, immature, and a lot of your plans are questionale, I love you with all my heart."

Lelouch asked, "Are you sure about that?"

C. C. said, "There's nothing that gives sprinkles my heart with more pleasantess than the magical love you've given to me. Bitannia thinks of you as a zero, but you are my everything."

Lelouch had a few tears of happiness coming down his eye so he used the couch cushion to cover up his face again.

C. C. said, "Put the cushion down."

Lelouch replied, "But my face is embarrassing."

C. C. said, "Your face is an eloquent treasure so put the cushion down and let me admire your ovely face."

Lelouch replied, "Fine." He put the couch cushion back on the couch. He hoped that the tears were gone, but C. C. saw them.

C. C. was deeply moved by Lelouch's happy tears. She got out a tissue and gently rubbed the tears off of Lelouch's face. She said, "I'm glad to see that I make such a big impact on you."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "You make a moderate impact on me."

C. C. said, "Be honest."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. You postively impact my life more than anything else. I've made a lot of enemies and my friends have mixed opinions on me. My family is a group of evil scoundrels that compete to be the ruler. They think that being an Emperor or Empress is the greatest honor that one can get. I know that's not true. I've defeated dozens of the world's most dangerous, inspired a team of heroes to save the country, and yet that's not the accomplishment that I'm most proud of."

C. C. asked, "What are you most proud of?"

Lelouch said, "Inspiring you to not give up on life and to even start appreciating it. I can't think of a better moment of my life than when I saw you genuinely smile for the first time."

C. C. started crying tears of happiness. She said, "You're being too perfect."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "I told you not I was flawless."

C. C. said, "Maybe you are."

Lelouch replied, "I wish that I was, but I'm not. At least I'm not like Suzaku. He's like a box set collection of problems."

C. C. responded, "Seems like you can't spare your friends from your judgmental comments."

Lelouch said, "I guess not. Sometimes I wish that I could go back to when we first met. We used to judge and mock everything that we said to each other. That was quite the witty experience."

C. C. replied, "I can't speak for you, but I've never been happier than the new life that I had with you. Being with you is the ultimate fantasy."

Lelouch said, "Most of the girls at my high school felt the same way. However, that fantasy never came true for them. I never loved them."

C. C. doubted Lelouch so she asked, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "Shirley was cute, but that was more of a puppy love."

C. C. asked, "Puppy love?"

Lelouch said, "It's an expression. It's not like we barked and ate dog food. Anyways, you're the love of my life."

C. C. replied, "And you're the love of my life too."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and asked, "Do you think that we'll be together forever?"

C. C. said, "I think that we will. I know that my heart will have feelings for you for an eternity."

Lelouch replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

C. C. asked, "Do you think that we'll ever get married someday?"

Lelouch nervously sweated and said, "I need to help Diethard break some news cameras. I better get going."

C. C. whispered, "Okay future husband."

Lelouch asked, "What did you say?"

C. C. smiled and said, "I was just thinking about the future."

Lelouch replied, "I like thinking about the future too, but I like enjoying the present more. After all, you're the best present that my heart's ever gotten." He kissed C. C. and walked to his bedroom. C. C. sat on the couch while being thankful for having Lelouch in her life. He was a better boyfriend than she ever could of asked for and she looked forward to having him for a husband someday.


End file.
